boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Channel (Germany)
For the German television channel based on Disney Channel Worldwide, see Disney Channel. Disney Channel is a German language television channel owned by The Walt Disney Company (Germany) GmbH, a subsidiary of Disney Channels Worldwide, which itself is a unit of Disney-ABC Television Group that manages all of The Walt Disney Company's Disney and ABC-branded television properties. The channel is based in Munich. Aimed at all ages, its programming consists of original first-run television series, theatrically-released and original made-for-cable movies and select other third-party programming. The original programming is mainly brought by the American flagship Disney Channel. The channel – which formerly operated as a premium service – was originally launched on October 16, 1999 and a subscription television channel of Sky Deutschland. As of January 17, 2014, the German Disney Channel has become a basic cable and satellite television channel. The network competes with Super RTL (50% owned by Disney-ABC Television Group), KiKa and Nickelodeon Germany similarly-formatted networks whose primary sources of programming is children focused. History Walt Disney Television International opened their German offices near Munich by March 1, 1999. The Disney Channel Germany was launched on October 16, 1999. Programming * The 7D (Die 7Z) * Adventures of the Gummi Bears (Gummibärenbande) * Alex & Co. * American Dragon: Jake Long (American Dragon) * Andi Mack (Story of Andi) * Austin & Ally * Art Attack * Backstage * Best Friends Whenever (Best Friends - Zu jeder Zeit) * Bizaardvark * Boyster * Bunk'd (Camp Kikiwaka) * Dinosaur Train (Dino Zug) * Doc McStuffins (Doc McStuffins, Spielzeugärztin) * Dog with a Blog (Hund mit Blog) * DuckTales (DuckTales – Neues aus Entenhausen) * Elena of Avalor (Elena von Avalor) * Evermoor * Girl Meets World (Das Leben und Riley) * Goldie & Bear (Goldie und Bär) * Good Luck Charlie (Meine Schwester Charlie) * Gravity Falls (Willkommen in Gravity Falls) * TroTro * Henry Hugglemonster (Henry Knuddelemonster) * Handy Manny (Handy Helden) * I Didn't Do It (Ich war's nicht) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates (Jake und die Nimmerland-Piraten) * Jessie * Jungle Junction (Dschungel, Dschungel!) * K.C. Undercover * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (Kick Buttowski - Keiner kann alles) * Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (Star Wars: Die Abenteuer der Freemaker) * Lilo and Stitch: The Series (Lilo & Stitch) * Liv and Maddie (Liv und Maddie) * Maggie & Bianca Fashion Friends * Mère et Fille (Maman & Ich) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers (Micky und die flinken Flitzer) * Mickey Mouse (Micky Maus) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Micky Maus Wunderhaus) * Miles from Tomorrowland (Miles von Morgen) * Milo Murphy's Law (Schlimmer geht’s immer mit Milo Murphy) * Miraculous Ladybug (Miraculous – Geschichten von Ladybug und Cat Noir) * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (Meine Freunde Tigger und Puuh) * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie) * Phineas and Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) * PJ Masks (PJ Masks - Pyjamahelden) * Rolling with the Ronks! (Ronks – Keine Steinzeit ohne Alien!) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (Sheriff Callie’s wilder Westen) * Sofia the First (Sofia die Erste – Auf einmal Prinzessin) * Soy Luna * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Star gegen die Mächte des Bösen) * Star Wars Rebels * Star Wars Forces of Destiny (Star Wars: Die Mächte des Schicksals) * Stuck in the Middle (Mittendrin und kein Entkommen) * Tangled: The Series (Rapunzel – Die Serie) * Emma's Theatre (Teatren Emma) * The Lion Guard (Die Garde der Löwen) * The Lodge * The Powerpuff Girls (Die Powerpuff Girls) * The Replacements (Tauschrausch) * The Smurfs (Die Schlümpfe) * The ZhuZhus (Die ZhuZhus) * Ultimate Spider-Man (Der ultimative Spider-Man) * Wander Over Yonder (Sie nannten ihn Wander) * Walk the Prank (Schreck-Attack) * We Bare Bears (We Bare Bears – Bären wie wir) Category:Channels Category:Channels in Germany Category:OK KO! Category:Disney Channels Worldwide Category:Jungle Junction channels Category:Jungle Junction additional channels